1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having two rotatably connected portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, are widely used in people's daily life. A notebook generally includes a front cover and a body. A display module may be mounted in the front cover. The front cover is rotatable relative to the body to switch between a folded position or an unfolded position. The unfolded position is adjustable. In use, users can adjust rotation angles of the front cover to set a suitable unfolded position according to personal requirements. However, users cannot adjust the height of the cover relative to the body. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device capable of adjusting the height of the cover relative to the body.